Deceptive Appearances
by mswriter07
Summary: So Dom looked over at the buster and couldn't drive off without him. He was too naive not to get arrested - imagine his surprise when he is getting schooled on how to be a criminal from the buster. A.N. This has strong language & will eventually have sexual content as well as canon violence. This is now complete. Part 2 will be started next week after I watch Fast 6 on Friday.
1. Chapter 1

As Dom swung Brian's car around the corner he saw Brian walking into the shitstorm that he had created - even after everything Dom couldn't let Brian take the fall for his crimes. He jerked the car back around and swung to a stop in front of Brian's path and got out of the driver's seat. "You're driving O' Conner." Dom worked his way to the passenger side while Brian got in the driver's side. Once Dom was in the car Brian sped off in the direction Dom had started in.

"Where to?" Brian asked as he drove through traffic with practiced ease.

"Mexico unless you know someplace they won't look for us immediately." Dom replied as he watched Brian's profile.

Brian clenched his jaw and said, "First you need a doctor and fast. Then we'll go from there."

"I see a doctor here we both go to jail." Dom grunted as Brian flew over the uneven roads.

"We don't know each other very well. You're seeing a doctor and then we're outta town." Brian said as he went deeper into the city but stayed close to the highway. Brian pulled a burner phone out of his center console and hit a speed dial number. "Yo Jackie. You home? Good. I'm coming in hot and need to make this a quick trip." Brian hung his phone up and Dom looked at him in disbelief. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Just what I said I am - an undercover cop with a penchant to do what's right no matter the consequence."

"I will never understand how the hell your brain works." Dom said as he pulled his injured arm closer to his chest and grunted as Brian took a turn too wide.

Brian grunted a response as he went through a red light and swung into a parking garage. He parked on the third floor and helped Dom out of the car and into the elevator. As Brian fiddled with the buttons, Dom leaned against the back of the elevator and watched Brian throw his entire life away trying to save him. When Brian finished he leaned against the wall next to the buttons with his hands shoved in his pockets, worrying his bottom lip.

"What was with pressing all the elevator buttons?" Dom asked curiously.

"Code to Jackie's place. He should have everything we need to patch you up and a supply of pain pills so that you can tolerate yourself. Not allergic to anything are ya?"

Dom squinted and said, "No."

"Good." The rest of the ride up was made in tense silence with neither man looking overtly at the other. When the elevator stopped they were near the top floor in the building and Brian waved Dom forward. "Jackie won't bite. Let's go."

Dom growled but went in front of Brian into a decent looking apartment. Brian followed behind Dom and a minute later Jackie came out from the back room. He was wearing a scrub shirt and latex gloves like someone in the medical profession did and he had his wavy blond brown hair back in a low ponytail. Dom looked at him and then glanced at Brian. "Who is he?"

"That's Jackie. He's going to fix you up and then we're getting out of here." Brian said and rested his hand on Dom's back.

Dom tensed up feeling Brian's hand and Brian backed away. Dom followed behind Jackie to the back room he just left and Jackie said, "Bri I'll get him fixed up for you. You get what you need and I'll be done shortly."

"Thanks man." Brian veered off down the hall and went into one of the rooms while Jackie helped Dom sit on a table.

As Jackie looked over Dom, Dom asked, "How do you know Brian?"

"We've been friends since we were kids." Jackie ran his hands over Dom's shoulder and without a warning put it back in place.

Dom's yell could be heard throughout the apartment but Brian knew that Jackie would get him if it was necessary. He continued loading a duffel bag and picking up a few mementos to take with him. He grabbed another set of keys from his dresser drawer and with the duffel bag thrown over his shoulder he went to the back room and said, "I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't leave this apartment Dom or I can't help you."

"Don't worry Brian. He'll be here." Jackie reassured with a grin on his face.

Dom looked between the two and couldn't place it but he thought they looked related if Brian let his hair grow out and lost some of the ice surrounding him. "Alright. I'll be back."

Brian disappeared out of the apartment and Jackie grabbed some surgical scissors to cut Dom's shirt off of him so he didn't have to mess with his shoulder immediately. Dom didn't have much strength so he let Jackie do his job. Besides Jackie putting his shoulder back into place, the guy was pretty gentle with the care he was giving. Jackie picked up a hot towel and cleaned off Dom's back and chest with medical efficiency, not lingering but making sure his wounds were cleaned and ready for possible stitches.

"Not allergic to anything right?" Jackie asked repeating Brian's earlier question.

Dom looked at Jackie and said, "Brian asked the same thing. No I'm not."

"Good. I'm going to give you a half a shot of Morphine so that I can get you sewn up and you get some relief with that shoulder."

"Fine." Jackie finished up his stitches and cleaned the wound on Dom's head and taped some gauze over it since it was just a surface scrape. "Where's Brian? It's been twenty minutes."

"He'll be back soon. Could've gotten stuck in some traffic." Jackie assured him.

"Brian could've been picked up." Dom suggested as he crossed his good arm with his injured arm in his sling.

"Brian wouldn't let that happen. Too many people need him for information." Jackie replied.

Dom held onto the last sentence and growled, "Who wants him?"

Jackie looked up and saw Dom with a look of frustration and what looked to be protectiveness. "Not who you're thinking. He'll be back." Jackie replied as he left the room. He came back a minute later with an oversized button down shirt that would fit Dom and help him put it on. He reset the sling and gave Dom two full bottles of pills. "One's the pain pills, those are the white ones. The other bottle is antibiotics if an infection sets in. Take one or two pain pills every six to eight hours as you need it."

"Do you patch up anyone that Brian brings by?"

"No. He doesn't come by often but that's his job." Jackie heard the code jingled through the speakers in the ceiling and said, "He's back. Let's get you on your feet and moving." He helped  
Dom off the table and helped him as far as the kitchen.

Brian had changed clothes while he was out and was wearing a baseball cap covering his curls. He saw that Jackie picked up a button down shirt for Dom and patched him up pretty good. "Thanks Jackie. I owe you." Brian said. Then he motioned for Dom to follow him back to the elevator. Brian waited and held the doors while Dom limped over to the elevator - his car stunt finally setting in and not leaving him a lot of room to move at the moment. Once in the elevator Brian shut the doors and looked over Dom better. "He fix ya up?"

"Yeah. Stitches, pain pills, the whole nine yards. Who is he?"

"Just someone I go to when things get hairy like today. He's a good guy." Brian replied smoothly.

"That's the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard. Who is he?" Dom persisted.

Brian let his snowman out a little more and said, "A friend."

Dom folded his good arm over his bad one and let it go for the moment. He had his many suspicions but would let Brian have some time before he went back to his questions. They left the elevator and Dom noticed a gray Jeep where the Supra was parked and Brian headed towards that car. "Where's the car?"

"Put away for a while." He opened the back seat up and handed Dom a brown wide brimmed hat and said, "Put this on. It'll shield your face from traffic cameras."

"Where are we going now?"

"Out of the city now that I don't have to worry about you dying any time soon." Brian said with the same clipped tone he used in the elevator.

Dom put the hat on but kept an eye on Brian's movements. He watched as Brian opened up a smaller duffel bag and put drinks in the console of the front and pulled out a couple of bags of chips to get the ride started before they stopped for a meal. Dom eased himself into the passenger seat and opened the bottle of pop. He saw it was a cherry Pepsi, which was his favorite, but he wasn't going to tell Brian that. Brian finally got in the driver's seat and after they put their seatbelts on he reversed out of the parking space and worked his way inconspicuously out of LA and headed East on Interstate 10 just to get out of California faster.

A few hours of silence and driving nearly normal northeast to Nevada Dom looked at Brian and asked, "Where the hell are you taking us?"

"Canada." Brian said like it didn't need an explanation.

"You're shitting me right? We're going to be caught before we even reach the border." He said in disbelief.

"Plenty of back roads and small towns on the route. We'll be fine. Now relax and we'll be getting real food after dark when we stop for the night." Brian said in the frigid tone he'd taken to using with Dom.

"This Jeep is an automatic. I can drive it with one finger. We ain't stopping." Dom said as he reached over to thump Brian's head.

He wasn't expecting the reflexes that Brian seemed to have hidden during the operation. Brian had Dom's good hand twisted just so a few inches from his face and he growled low in throat, not making any words but getting his point across. When Brian was sure Dom understood his non verbal threat he let go of the hand and went back to having both hands on the wheel. Dom shook his hand getting the feeling back and looked over the Southern California beach bum turned cop turned possible criminal and he felt a headache starting and not from his injuries. Brian was a conundrum if there ever was one and Dom would figure him out before their time came to an end - at least that he was certain of - an end.

When Dom thought the tick in Brian's jaw subsided he asked, "Where's your family? You know where all mine is, now what about you?"

"They aren't around." Brian said.

Dom would work on Brian's word count, he needed something more than one to five word responses. It seemed like once he asked Brian to come with him that a switch flipped in Brian and the laid back surfer guy with a love of cars and racing disappeared and out came this ice covered person who seemed like he was from a distant planet and not from sunny, warm, California. "That's too bad. Where'd you put the Supra?"

"It's safe and if shit clears you'll get it back." Brian replied as he turned off an exit to a small town with a few eateries on the highway.

Dom snarked, "Damn you can talk. You just said ten words in one sentence."

Brian glanced at Dom and noticed the grin and while he wanted to smile he couldn't relax; not yet. He'd relax once they were over the border - if that meant he had to be an ass, so be it, letting his frustrations show, "You asked me to come. I know the protocol and I'm trying to get us to safety." Taking a deep breath he finished. "If you don't like how I'm going about this shit then you can have at it on your own and I'll go back to LA."

"I know you're doing this stuff because you seem to have a better than average know how to go on the run with a criminal and kill whatever you were working towards but you also can lighten up."

"I lighten up now we'll run into all kinds of shit." Brian parked the Jeep in a Waffle House parking lot with only the vowels lit on the sign and said, "Wear your hat inside. I hope you like pancakes." Then he got out of the car and walked inside the restaurant before Dom could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in LA, Tanner and Bilkins were at the safe house, where they were running the operation and Bilkins yelled at Tanner. "What the hell happened today?"

"I don't know. LAPD got to the scene and only to find the Charger smoking and neither at the scene."

"So you think they ran together?" Bilkins blanched.

"Must have." Tanner shrugged. "We've got tabs on Mexico but no one's seen them cross the border if that was even the plan to begin with." Tanner said trying to keep some dignity.

"Maybe your officer turned native and is helping out Toretto's people?" Bilkins suggested.

"I don't know." In truth he was pissed at Bilkins, "The kid was a lone wolf who did things his own way but he got the results we needed." A sneer thrown in for extra measure, "Well until you charged in, wrecked the trust I built up, and dangled his shield like a cool toy!"

Bilkins pushed his chair back and as he rounded his desk the chair crashed to the floor. He got in Tanner's face and growled, "The kid didn't need my help to switch sides! He jumped into this case without so much as a question..."

Tanner said with a coolness he was learning from Brian, "Because you dangled his Detective's shield. Now get out of my face."

The others involved with the operation looked over at the glass divider and saw the two men standing with next to no space between them having a pissing contest it looked like to them.

Bilkins took a few steps back and rolled his shoulders while taking a deep breath. He looked over at Tanner and saw that he was making another decaf coffee and asked with better discretion, "How many undercover operations were under his belt when you nominated him for the job?"

Tanner sighed and said, "Once he got off the mandatory rookie patrol he was tapped every few months for different operations in different departments because he could play the many parts so well. He could slide in and out without much of a ripple and snag people we didn't even know about."

"The kid doesn't look like he's past 18 or 19. How old is he?" Bilkins asked curiously trying to peg how long he'd been a part of the LAPD.

Tanner let out a sad laugh. "Brian's going to be 29 soon and he's been with us since he graduated from the academy and took extra courses at the community college, on our dime, for a criminal justice degree on top of his training."

"He's smarter than he looks." Bilkins said as he leaned against the back of his desk and braced his hands on the edge. He wanted to keep himself as receptive to Tanner's information about Brian O' Conner, if that was even his real name, so that he could relay possible plans to his superiors.

"Yeah he is and for good reason. You live his life and see how you go about your days." Tanner said enigmatically.

Bilkins frowned, "And what the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

Dom took a few minutes before he followed Brian into the small restaurant and saw him sitting in a back corner booth with the least amount of light possible. He ambled over to his seat and found Brian ordered them coffees as he got comfortable in the small space. This wouldn't have been his first choice if he was driving but what did he know about running from the law. Brian took a drink from his coffee cup and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I fucking flipped my car. How do you think I feel Brian?" Dom snapped.

"We don't have to talk, I'm just trying to make conversation." Brian said before he opened up his menu even though he knew he was going to order his usual - Waffle Houses or their equivalent played a big part in undercover work. They offered a uniform protection for the anonymous and let him keep one place under lock and key. In fact he'd made more than a few shady deals here as no one paid attention to you as long as you ordered coffee and a special. You were just one of a crowd too lazy to cook.

Dom made his coffee the way he liked it and looked at the baseball cap that Brian chose to cover his distinctive curls, a classic Brooklyn Dodgers hat. He thought it apropos that they were running from LA and Brian still managed to bring a piece of it with him. "Nice hat." Dom said as he set his coffee down and opened his menu up on the table.

Brian glanced at Dom over the top of his menu and said, "Thanks."

The waitress came around to take their order and Brian rattled off his order, "I'll have the short stack pancake platter with two eggs over easy, two orders of bacon well done, and a large orange juice."

Dom just stared at Brian wondering where he'd put all that food he ordered. The waitress turned to Dom and Dom said, "I'll get the pancake platter with scrambled eggs and an order of sausage."

"Anything to drink sir?"

"I'll stick with my coffee."

The waitress nodded and said, "Coming right up."

After she dropped their order with the short order cook, Dom asked, "Where do you store all this food you eat?"

Brian was still standoffish, but there was the hint of the smartass lurking beneath, "My line of work is very stressful. Burn a lot of calories. Keeps my girlish figure."

Dom snorted, "So what you're saying is you stock up when you can."

"Now you're getting it." Brian said as he fiddled with the dessert menu display and looked out the small window next to his seat.

Dom finished his coffee trying to decide how to go about cracking Brian's facade. He wondered what the guy in front of him felt the need to keep locked up so tight he had a snowman persona at the drop of a hat.

The waitress brought Dom's plates first and refilled his coffee. Then another waitress had Brian's plates and set those in front of him. Dom watched as Brian started to pour syrup over everything but his eggs. Those he poured tobasco sauce and pepper all over and ate his eggs first.

"It's not going anywhere Bri."

"I despise cold eggs." Brian stated as he finished off his eggs.

Dom set up his dinner and started to eat as he watched Brian polish off his first helping of pancakes. The waitress brought another stack to Brian and he continued to eat. Dom just watched as he ate and wondered if he knew what a tease he was being.

It was a very different Brian from the one that had driven him there; gone was the snowman even just momentarily. He was eating the pancake, which he soaked in syrup almost fellating his fork. He could feel his own arousal stir and he wondered if Brian ever sucked dick. He'd already thought if they crossed the line to being lovers - Brian wouldn't be the only one on his knees but he needed to break through some of what Brian was hiding first.

After their food was finished Brian dropped fresh bills on the table and stood up waiting on Dom to follow his lead. Dom eased up out of booth and followed Brian outside. "So was that our first of many on the run dates?" Dom asked light-heartedly.

"Looking forward to fucking soon?" Brian asked stiffly.

"No...well yes but I ain't making a move until you can lighten up. Maybe I can teach you how. You've got everything going for ya except for that glacial heart of yours." Dom spilled before he could stop himself.

Brian pushed Dom against the Jeep mindful of Dom's injuries and said, "My heart is what will keep us alive and I wouldn't be thinking of fucking until you can move faster than a turtle."

Dom didn't say anything because beneath the snark he'd let something slip - he hadn't said no. He took his good arm and wrapped it loosely around Brian's waist not moving him and said, "I might move like a turtle but I've got the arms of an ox."

"One arm and you really have to work on your game." Brian chuckled as he slipped out of Dom's embrace.

"I got you to laugh. Mission accomplished." Dom replied with his crooked grin.

"Yeah well consider me an easily entertained person." Brian moved over to the driver's seat and Dom got in his own seat.


	3. Chapter 3

After Bilkins and Tanner called a truce at the house, Tanner left to go talk to Mia. He picked up his own coffee so that Mia didn't have to play hostess if she didn't want to, and knocked on the front door. He could see the crime tape still surrounding where their youngest team member got shot and luckily was recovering from the incident at the closest hospital; he also knew visiting hours were over and Mia would be home by now.

Mia answered the door on the third knock, looking weary and edgy. "What do you want officer? Haven't you people done enough?"

Tanner cleared his throat carefully and said in a gentle tone, "I'm Sgt. Nick Tanner. I'm...no I was Brian's boss. May I come in please?"

Mia opened the door further so he could enter the house. She asked, "Brian isn't with you guys?"

"No. He took off with your brother after they went through a rail crossing and flipped the Charger. Have you heard from your brother?" Tanner asked as she motioned to the kitchen table.

"No. I've been at the hospital and he hasn't left a message."

"Towards the end of this operation did you get any vibes off O' Conner about him turning?"

"We didn't know he was a cop until this afternoon after Race Wars when he saved Vince and helped Jesse as best he could."

"Didn't you and O' Conner date?" Tanner asked tentatively. He knew she was fragile and didn't want to upset her if he didn't have to.

"One date that he probably only did out of duty for the assignment. He loves my brother and my brother is very fond of him which is why Dom probably didn't kill him today." She said frankly as if that explained everything.

"What are you talking about Ms. Toretto?" Tanner asked wondering what happened to Brian this operation - he'd given no inclination that he liked guys or had any interest past the racing scene. He tended to have a different girlfriend every month or so, but that could be drawn from the fact that he was an undercover officer of a very high caliber - even Tanner couldn't pass for most of the stuff Brian could accomplish.

"The two have been in love since Brian brought the Supra to the garage. He'd already won Dom's respect by keeping him out of cuffs with the orchestrated police chase..."

"That's wasn't orchestrated. Someone called that in themselves." Tanner interrupted.

"Brian really did play his cards close to the chest then." Tanner could hear what he suspected was grudging respect. She explained a little more, " He led us to believe it was orchestrated."

Tanner could believe that Brian would use every little nuance to his advantage. It was clear at this point that once he'd revealed his status he was trying to do all he could to drive a wedge between him and the team. It spoke a lot about how he operated when he cared - they called him the snowman for a reason. He could be a special type of bastard to the rare few that got through his defenses. He'd explained it once to Tanner that it was best that he didn't have any ties as people could be used against him.

"Brian is one of the departments' best undercover officers. He knows what he's doing. Did Dominic have a plan if something like this were to happen?"

"Not that I know of but he didn't tell me anything about what they were doing. I only found out some of this stuff when I helped Brian rescue Vince from the truck."

"I thought you and your brother were close?"

Mia glared at Tanner and said, "We are close but he's not going to tell me that he's the one doing all the truck jackings. I didn't even know where he kept the cars until last night."

Tanner rubbed his face and sighed - Mia Toretto was being honest as he could spot a liar ten miles away, even Brian had to work at his to get passed him. He thought back to when he and Brian talked by the pool and he mentioned that it had been Toretto all along and Brian looked at him confusion evident as he left to get back to Racer's Edge for the night without a response.

Tanner stood up and held his hand out. "Thank you for speaking to me. If Brian calls you can you please have him call me. I won't mention any of this to the FBI but I want to know that he's safe."

"My phones aren't tapped?" Mia asked as she looked over the sergeant in front of her.

"No and I'll make sure of it." Tanner said resolutely.

"Okay but if they're tapped I won't play nice."

"I don't expect you too Ms. Toretto. I'll call if I hear any news." Tanner said as they shook hands and he registered the shock on Mia's face. He knew she knew a minute amount more than she shared with him but he knew it wouldn't help in tracking down Brian or Dom.

"I'll let Brian know you're looking for him and if he wants to call you he can." Mia said as she showed Tanner out onto the porch.

"Thank you Ms. Toretto." Tanner tried to offer a small smile to let her know he was going to help where he could and he hoped she picked up on it as he walked back to his car.

Brian had pulled back onto Interstate 15 and headed northeast towards Las Vegas. As they passed through the city Dom joked, "Why don't we get a room here?"

"No. Too many people." Brian said as he looked around at the scenery as he drove.

"Haven't you heard their slogan, 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'?"

"Yes and we're still not stopping."

"This is ridiculous Brian. This city is perfect cover for a night."

"The amount of CCTV here rivals London." Brian growled. "Don't push it."

Dom pulled a map he bought at the Waffle House and looked over it. He didn't find anything until they were almost out of the state and pointed it out to Brian. He showed Brian their route and said, "We have to stop here if you want to sleep sometime soon."

Brian glanced at the map with their route in red ink so he could see it clearer and snapped, "Fine but we aren't staying at the Ritz."

"I got the idea but I think you're being paranoid."

Brian pulled off the interstate at the first sign of a crappy motel that looked like it would pass his inspection for the night. When he pulled into the parking lot by the office he went in and came out five minutes later with one key. He pulled them around to a back room and worked on pulling out one of the bags from the back floorboard. He watched as Dom eased out of the Jeep and he asked sweetly, "Happy now?"

Dom could hear the venom underneath but kept the playing up and said, "Very." He smiled and asked, "Which room are we?"

"Top of the stairs at the furthest end. I'll be up there in a few minutes." He said as he opened the bag up.

"Can I get the key from ya? Or do you want me to wait outside and sulk while you do whatever you're going to do?" Dom said as he felt some of his anger welling up.

"I'll be up there by the time you get up there seeing as how you're moving like a turtle. Now get going."

Brian had his back to Dom when he gave the order and he didn't see Dom move until he was pressed into the frame of the SUV. "You won't be able to get away with orders for long. I'm only listening because you're right, right now. Not any other reason." Dom said in a gravelly tone.

Brian swallowed the lump in his throat as inconspicuously as possible and said, "Dom I'm doing this for your own good."

"Bullshit Brian."

"Dom the less you know about what I do the better it'll be if everything comes crashing down on us." Brian tried to explain.

"Fine." He let go of Brian and noticed he didn't move until he'd stepped around the Jeep and head for the stairs. Dom needed to figure out what had made Brian this paranoid, as he showing a serious paranoia right now. His biggest problem though right now was showing a paranoid Brian that he was safe with Dom and could trust him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since he was little, trouble had a way of finding him like when he was seven and he fell off his bike and Dom had rescued him from oncoming traffic - to actually getting hit by a car when he was fifteen, and now to being in the hospital ICU from where Brian rescued him off the semi mere hours before untangling the wire and pushing him into the Supra as Mia drove. From his sprawl in the backseat he saw Brian jump back in time for the gunfire to miss him just barely. That afternoon was when they realized they had a narc in their team and Vince had tried to tell them but no one would listen to him. Brian had enamoured the whole team but while he still felt betrayed he knew he had the buster, or maybe not a buster anymore, to thank.

Vince was slowly coming to with everything from the afternoon coming to a crashing stop inside his head as he rose to consciousness. A nurse was there immediately and checked his vitals. "You're good Mr. Logan. Try and stay calm and get some rest."

Vince had an oxygen tube under his nose, his right arm wrapped tight in thick gauze, and he had two I.V.s attached to his left arm and hand. He couldn't move if he wanted to and would need assistance for at least a few days. She pressed a button and a new flow of morphine came through his arm IV and he felt his eyes get heavy again. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep medicinal sleep and he was flung back into the desert lying on the ground listening with mild curiosity at Brian making the call that saved his life and broke up the team as he knew it from that point forth. He didn't know what happened to any of them as he'd passed out when Brian and Dom were making sure he didn't bleed out.

Dom leaned against the wall by their door and watched as Brian stayed bent inside the Jeep for a few minutes before he pulled the smaller of the bags out and locked it up. He went up the stairs and saw as Dom had glanced between the Jeep and him a few times. "What is it Dominic?"

Dom wanted to glare at Brian for the use of his full name but he took a deep breath instead. He said uneasily, "Just want you to know you're family." He turned towards the door after that not wanting to see Brian's reaction.

Brian unlocked the door and said, "It's the pain meds talking. Pick a bed and get some rest. We'll worry about everything else in the morning."

"Clothes are in that bag right?" Dom asked glancing at the piece of luggage.

"Yeah. I grabbed you a pair of sleep pants."

Inside the room, Brian checked the curtains, telephone and bathroom before he gave the all clear to Dom that he didn't have to worry about anything. On his way to the bathroom to wash up the best he could he muttered, "Paranoid bastard."

Through the closed door Dom heard Brian comment, "This is why you make a shitty criminal Dom. You're not paranoid enough and don't know shit about what a police officer looks for. Now hurry your ass up and then use my burner phone if you want to call Mia."

Dom rubbed the washcloth over his face and he grinned to himself as he heard Brian mention Mia. He changed into the sleep pants leaving his boxers on even though he hated wearing both together. He pushed his dirty laundry into a corner not near the tub just in case he had to wear them again the next day and went back into the room. Brian had his phone on the table along with his medicines and some water.

Brian looked over Dom and noticed the bruising along his chest and arms from the flip and knew his back looked just as colorful. He pointed to the small round formica table and said, "Ten minutes tops with the phone call and take your meds. I'm going to take a quick shower."

Dom knew Brian was trying to give him a little privacy for his call to Mia and some kind of alone time. "Thanks Brian and remember what I said. You're family and before you argue just think about it."

Brian just nodded and grabbed the black bag before he went into the bathroom. He heard Dom start to talk to Mia as he stripped out of his clothes. He pulled his hat off for the first time since that afternoon and looked at his sun bleached curls. He had grown his hair out to the point where he either needed to be a beach bum, or, bite the bullet and cut all of his curls off and try to look his twenty nine years. Brian pulled some clippers out of the bag and figured he'd cut his hair before his shower. He set the setting to where it still left about three quarters of an inch of hair but it would take care of the curls and that's what needed to happen.

His passport picture didn't have curls as he'd cut his hair to take it so that it looked just different enough to be real and he'd snagged a picture of Dom for the same thing without Dom knowing he did it. His girl, who made his papers, actually worked for the government so everything was legal except the name changes that took place. It was a nice little side business for her as he wasn't her only customer but he kept things cool for her while he was around, that was a plus as he was LAPD. He finished the cut and found it was suitable to go without his hat on the occasion the further they got from LA and cleaned up his mess with undercover precision of not leaving a trace of yourself behind.

He looked over his arms and chest and saw small splotches of bruises where he'd jumped onto the semi and back to his car but other than that the pain was manageable. He was still running on adrenaline but knew the next day would probably give him new meaning to the phrase adrenaline crash. He started the shower and got a towel and his toiletries out of the bag before he stepped under the thankfully hot spray. He let the water run over him and let his mind wander - it specifically chose to focus on what Dom had said to him. Cleaning himself up quickly, he decided he wasn't going to focus on that, at least while he was conscious. Too many things happened to people he called family so no matter what Dom might want; his emotional wall would stand firm.


	5. Chapter 5

Sgt. Tanner had ended his meeting with Mia on a positive note so he decided to see if there was any word on Vince and Jesse at the hospital. He parked his unmarked car in the parking lot and went in through the emergency room as ICU was next door. The nurse at the nurses' station saw the sergeant and asked, "May I help you?"

Tanner walked over to the desk and said, "I'm looking for Mr. Vince Logan. He was airlifted this afternoon."

"His nurse is with him right now. Follow the line back and he's the fourth bed on the left. If he's awake he can have a visitor for a few minutes before he needs to rest again."

"Thanks. This will only take a few minutes." Tanner followed the path back to the beds and found a nurse closing Vince's curtain. "Is Mr. Logan awake?"

"For a few minutes yes. He's eating right now."

"If I could see him please? It won't take long and I won't upset him hopefully."

"Quickly." She opened the curtain up and Tanner slipped past her into the small bed area.

Vince glanced at him and asked gruffly, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sgt. Tanner. I used to be Brian's boss..."

"Used to be? I thought he was pig just like you." Vince asked with a surprised looked at his face.

"That's why I'm here." Tanner said as he looked over Vince's injuries and the oxygen tube - it was quite a sight to see. Logan seemed like such a strong and active person and now through his antics - he would need relearn how to use his arm and may never have the full strength back with the damage done. "Brian saved your friend Jesse from Johnny Tran. Jesse was shot but he'll make it. Brian and Dominic are on the run and the other two, Leon and Letty, are in the wind..."

"Dom ran with the buster?" Vince didn't know if he could handle anymore surprises that night.

"That's what it looks like. No one's heard from either since this afternoon."

"Shit. Dom should've listened to me."

"What are you talking about?" Tanner asked intrigued.

Vince looked up at Tanner and snarled, "I kept telling Dom that he was a pig but he wouldn't listen. He had a shiny new toy to look at and talk to. I stopped mattering to him."

Tanner thought about his conversation with Mia a couple of hours previous and how she said that Dom was fond of Brian. He could see Brian's appeal to Dom as a part of the group - Brian didn't need Dom, technically, but also wasn't going to put up with Toretto's usual bullshit either. Dom would see Brian as someone who would need his help on the occasion but really just someone to have fun with as Brian kept his independent streak about himself.

"Brian is definitely Brian." Tanner said by way of explaining Brian's shininess and newness to Dom.

"Brian is a son of a bitch who should've never showed his face." Vince said as he got aggravated.

Tanner could see that streak of a temper but knew how to cool it, "And yet if it wasn't for the pig you wouldn't be alive."

Vince looked at his plate and took a deep breath. He continued a little calmer, "So the buster is running with Dom?"

"It looks that way. No one's had contact with either since Dominic flipped the Charger."

"Shit."

"Do you know if Dominic had a plan if all of this were to go sideways, like it did?" Tanner asked shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

"He always wanted to go to Mexico. Other than that I don't even know. Like I said he quit listening to me when the pig got into our ranks." Vince wanted to spit but kept an even tone.

"Neither have been recorded going into Mexico." Tanner replied.

Vince looked back up at him and said, "Then I don't know where the hell he went off to. Maybe you need to think where the pig had in mind."

"That's the thing, Brian was a lonewolf. What I know about him felt like pulling teeth trying to get it out of him." Tanner said in way of an apology he wouldn't quite gift to Vince.

"Then I don't see why you're still standing here because I don't know anything else." Vince said.

"I'll be seeing you around Mr. Logan. I'll also see what I can do about getting you and your friend into the same room as long as you don't try and plan a hospital break."

"Don't plan on it just yet." Vince answered honestly.

Tanner tapped his temple and said, "But it's right there getting ready."

He left the room on that note and Vince looked at curtains a 'what-the-fuck' look trying to digest everything Tanner had told him. Brian had saved Jesse and himself but decided to run with Dom. It was too much for him to take in so he pressed his morphine button and pushed his food tray to the side as he wasn't hungry anyways and decided sleep might do him some good.

Brian had dried off as well as he could with a stiff, itchy towel and pulled on a pair of boxers before he looked at himself in the mirror again. He sighed and decided to just face Dom head on - he hoped he was sleeping by now but he also knew his luck currently. He gathered the bag and his hat up and opened the door. He saw Dom lying on the bed that the bathroom door opened up onto and Dom sat up suddenly seeing Brian's hair shorn off and the mottled bruises all over his chest.

Dom yelled as surprise took over, "What the hell did you do?" He waved at Brian's head. He'd also sorta been dreaming about Brian's curls tangled between his fingers, whether they were kissing or fucking, he didn't care - now they were gone and he was pissed about that.

"It was time for a haircut. Need to keep with the times especially since we're going inland. You'll be fine especially when you're done with the sling. Have you taken your meds?" Brian asked as he looked over at the table.

"Yes _honey_. Anything else you want me to do before I try and get some sleep?"

Brian could hear the sarcasm drip off Dom's tongue like he standing right next to him and said, "As long as you didn't go outside without me then you're fine."

"I didn't even crack the curtains." Dom said as he crossed his good arm over his sling.

"Good. Lights out then. We have an early day." Brian said as he gathered up Dom's meds and cleaned as he made his way to his bed and shut the lamp off that rested between the beds.

"Not so fast." Dom growled. He turned the lamp back on and looked at Brian as he repacked the bag before he turned in for the night. Dom couldn't believe Brian's preciseness and that was his first question. "Did you flip a damn switch inside when I asked you to come along? You're being a bigger bastard than Vince would even think to be in this situation."

Brian turned around and glared down at Dom and said, "We've had this conversation before. Do you want to survive? If you do, then stop what you're trying to do."

"Yeah but you're not surviving." Dom stood up carefully and came face to face with Brian. "You can't be a cold, calculating bastard the whole time." Then he used his good hand and gripped the back of Brian's neck not able to get a good grip in his hair and pressed his mouth to Brian's.

The kiss was harsh but Brian returned it nonetheless, losing himself for a short moment, before his brain caught up. He had savored Dom's lips and tongue but couldn't give into any of these feelings yet so he jerked away from Dom and said trying to catch his breath, "We can't right now."

Dom shook his head and pulled his covers back so he could get as comfortable as he could with his injuries. He glanced at Brian who had moved to the farthest side of his bed and sat the bag on his side of the bed. He figured straightforward wouldn't work for his seduction so he would have to figure out how to get Brian to trust him - it always came back to trust. He hoped to earn it soon if they were leaving the country together.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Warning that this chapter hints at childhood/spousal abuse.**

Bilkins had called Special Agent Max Penning to the federal building. He needed to get all the information he could on Brian O' Conner that he could. He wanted to be as prepared as he could to bring down O' Conner and Toretto. Max walked into the meeting room that held an oval table and four computers with printers attached to them. He noticed Bilkins pacing and asked, "What's so important that you call me at nine o' clock at night?" He was a little pissed because he'd been able to get home at a decent hour for a change.

"LAPD officer Brian O' Conner and a criminal he was supposed to bring in Dominic Toretto are on the run. No one's heard from them at all and I'm getting the runaround from his boss Sgt. Tanner. I want to know what we're dealing with since they're obviously crossing state lines or possibly moved into Mexico undetected."

"You want information on a highly trained undercover officer?" Penning asked trying to wrap his mind around what Bilkins was saying.

"Yes. That's what I want. He's dangerous."

Penning snorting in disbelief as Bilkins decided to zero in on O' Conner, "Listen to me, O' Conner is very good at his job. He's brought in most of the bottom half our top ten. He is not someone to mess with."

"If he's working for you why is he only an LAPD officer?" Bilkins asked confused.

"Part of his genius. He knows how to play the game according to his rules and he gets results." Penning rubbed his hands together and grinned.

Bilkins rubbed his face and mumbled, "What the hell have I gotten myself into."

"You don't worry about any of this." Penning reassured Bilkins. "We'll take care of O' Conner and his friend Toretto."

"What's your plan to take care of them? Give them a five star suite and thank O' Conner for doing a good job once again?" The anger radiated out of Bilkins as he yelled at Penning. "They should be rotting in Lompoc!"

"Nah a Five Star suite sounds right. They deserve it." Penning replied cooly letting Bilkins anger blow by him. He knew that Bilkins didn't understand half of what Brian did for the FBI by just walking that very fine line between law and lawless.

Bilkins just shook his head and said, "You're making a big mistake." His piece said he stormed out of the room in a way unbecoming of an agent - Penning would take pleasure in picking that up soon enough.

After Dom got comfortable in his bed he kept an eye on Brian even though all he could see was Brian's back. Dom wished he had both arms working so he could hold Brian and be strong for him so that for once he could rest and relax. Dom never let new people in but in the last six weeks he had managed to let Brian slide passed every one of his defense mechanisms and into his heart. He knew he should've listened to Vince but if he did then Vince and Jesse would be dead and he'd be right back where this whole fiasco started - Lompoc Maximum Security Prison.

Dom thought about the rough kiss and how Brian seemed to enjoy it before that switch clicked back into place and he jerked away. The sparks and emotions that he could feel fly between them was something that he'd never felt - not even with Letty. Brian saying that he couldn't right now almost made him want to growl.

He wanted to grab his curls to pull him back but he remembered that Brian had cut all of his curls off. He couldn't believe he was sad over curls and on a guy of all things but he'd try and talk Brian into growing his hair out just enough for a wispy curl to appear if he wouldn't grow all of them back. Dom sighed and laid back further into his pillows and closed his eyes. Sleep would hopefully help him sort through some of what he was feeling.

An hour later he was jostled awake hearing Brian talk. He glanced at Brian's bed and saw him tossing and turning. It looked liked Brian was trying to get away from something or someone. Dom swung his legs over the side of his bed not thinking of his arm when he saw Brian grab his own wrist and press it into the mattress by his head. "...no..no." The quiet wail brought Dom to his feet albeit unsteadily and he went to the other side of the bed Brian was in. "I promise Owen...please don't..no..." Brian let go of the wrist he had pinned but it didn't move and he tried to roll away but couldn't with the invisible weight on top of him. His head kept moving side to side like he was avoiding hits or was getting hit. Dom caught his breath when Brian hissed and went for his side like he had been punched and he couldn't handle watching him relive whatever horror was going on in his mind.

Dom carefully leaned over Brian and shook his shoulder strongly and said, "Brian wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Brian jerked awake and pushed Dom away from him not registering anything until it was too late. Dom landed against the wall by the bed, luckily it wasn't that far from the bed but that just meant the power of the shove travelled down his body and he groaned before he could stop himself. Brian, while he initially skittered the other side of the bed in his haste to get away from who he thought was Owen, looked at Dom clutching his arm and leaning against the wall with his head bowed catching his breath. Brian kept his distance but moved closer to Dom and he didn't know whether to be angry or concerned. He settled for cold, "Don't try to do that again."

Dom looked up and he yelled, "I ain't going to let you have nightmares especially of that caliber. You're a fucking masochist wanting to relive all of that."

"It's mine to relive." Brian said quietly as he glanced down at his lap.

Not the reaction Dom was going for and he crumbled hearing the quiet acknowledgement. He moved over to the edge of his bed and sat down. He asked hoping he conveyed a calmer voice, "Let me see your wrists?"

Brian was still in the middle of his bed when he heard Dom's question. He looked at his wrists first and then eased over closer to Dom. When he was close enough he held his hands out and Dom took them one at a time in his good hand. Dom looked over both his hands and noticed small scars on the outsides of his hands and a couple of fresh fingernail indentations from where Brian grabbed his hand in the nightmare.

Dom asked gently while rubbing the wrist with the most scars, "Did this Owen guy do this to you?"

Brian looked into Dom's eyes and swallowed hard. He didn't try to jerk away - all he did was nod.

Dom ran his hand over Brian's palm and laced their fingers together. "He won't hurt you ever again." Dom made the vow in his heart and knew if they crossed paths with this guy that Dom would not even have to think about it - Owen would be dead.

Brian heard the conviction and knew that Dom wouldn't lie to him on that matter. He didn't know when Dom had slipped into his heart but he did and Brian wanted to welcome him into his arms but they needed to get out of the country and stay safe and he couldn't do that being all wobbly with emotions that once before hurt him beyond even his imagination.

Brian nodded once and pulled his hand away from Dom's but ran his fingers over Dom's as a show that he wasn't jerking away but they needed to take things slow. Dom returned the nod and they both got back into their own beds and laid there quietly the rest of the night - neither sleeping but neither wanting to break the tenuous bond that was exposed.


	7. Chapter 7

Out in Miami, in the early hours of the morning, Brian's oldest friend Tej Parker looked over an email that Brian had sent him a couple of hours ago. He was trying to decipher the code as it had been a couple of years since Brian had used it. He ran his hand over his face and closed his laptop. He needed to walk and think as Brian sent him a complicated message. Tej knew one thing though and that was that Brian was on the run heading northeast to Canada. Past that he needed to think of the rest of the message. He understood bits and pieces but not enough to take immediate action.

When he left his office inside his garage, Jimmy his master mechanic, saw him go to leave and asked, "You're up early boss."

Tej yawned, "Yeah. I got an email and I need to take care of some things for a friend."

"Is this the friend from LA?"

"Yeah he's in trouble and I'm trying to figure out his message."

"You two use code to send messages back and forth?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah his line of work doesn't let us have normal conversations so we created a code that only we got."

"Damn. I hope you can figure it out. He seems like a good guy from the couple of times I've seen him."

"I hope I can too." Then Tej left the garage.

As he walked the few streets around his garage, he made it to a strip of beach so he sat in the sand and watched the waves. He was thinking of the places that Brian named in the email and knew they were past locations that Brian had been. Brian's message finally started clicking into place and he knew that Brian was on the run with a person he was supposed to arrest but instead they were on their way to Canada to catch a flight to France. He always thought of Brian as a crazy ass white boy but he knew that something in his past had driven him to take his current path. Breaking the law was a 'Tej' specialty but everything that Brian had done in six weeks Tej knew even he was outdone. Brian had crossed over to the lawless side and he was using his knowledge of the law to avoid capture.

With most of the message finally in place he went back to the garage and looked at again. A reference to Jack and the Beanstalk gave him his next clue and he found his burner phone and called Jackie in LA. Jackie answered his phone on the third ring, "What?"

"Hey Jack. Sorry to bother you, this is Tej Parker Brian's friend."

Jackie sat up in his bed and asked, "Is he doing alright? I haven't heard from him since he left my apartment yesterday."

"He's alright. He mentioned you in his email to me saying you'd know what to do if you heard from me."

"Yeah. I'll get it taken care of. Thanks for the call."

"You're welcome. Call me if you need anything."

"You know I will." Then Jackie hung up and got out of bed to gather up some papers that Brian needed before he left the country.

The next morning found Dom sitting at the formica table and Brian was out getting them breakfast from the cafe attached to the motel. He saw the black bag sitting on the end of the bed Brian slept in but made no move to touch it. He knew they'd come to an understanding the night before and he wasn't going ruin it by letting his curiosity get to him. He had a feeling that Brian left the bag on purpose and that it was a way of testing whatever it was that they were trying to establish.

Brian came back with two bags and a drink carrier with coffee. He saw Dom sitting at the table glancing at the bag on the bed and messing with the edge of the sling that started to thread but not doing anything else. Brian sat the bags and carrier on the table by Dom and asked, "You weren't shitting me last night right?"

Dom glanced at Brian and asked, "Which part?" He kept his tone even and low.

"Everything?" Brian said as he walked over to the bag.

"No." Dom sighed.

Brian swallowed and said, "Come here." While he waited on Dom to walk over to the edge of the bed he started to empty the small but deep bag on the bed stacking everything neatly together.

Dom stood next to Brian and Brian pulled out file folders and stacked those together, then he pulled out a few basic supplies (bottled water, military rations, flashlights, a half dozen pairs of rolled socks, and a rolled up blanket), and Brian laid a few tech gadgets on the bed. "What's with the military stuff?" Dom asked pointing out the rations and socks first not knowing if the military was in his past or not.

"Just in case we get stuck somewhere and have to survive on our own for a couple of days. I like to have all possible scenarios covered and being stranded is definitely one of them."

"Whose files are you carrying? Do you have one on me?"

Brian looked at the manila file folders and picked a middle one up and handed it to Dom. "Those are some of my undercover cases. That one is yours."

Dom opened up the file and saw a few wide lense pictures of himself and a couple of the team standing around and then he flipped those over and handwritten reports were made known. It looked like Brian wrote extensively about everything when he was on the job. Dom skimmed the notes on the latest report and looked at Brian. "You were there and you still covered everyone's asses. Why?"

Brian saw more questions in Dom's eyes and took a deep breath. He said, "You guys didn't deserve what the Feds were going to throw at you and besides you doing the crimes on interstate highways that never left the southern part of California, I thought the Feds interest was rather weak."

"How many other cases did you throw away?" Dom asked as he eyed the stack of files.

"Two and it was really bad consequences afterwards."

"Did the LAPD reprimand you?"

"Never officially worked for the LAPD. My full name is Brian Adam Connerson. According to the FBI I'm Brian Nicolas O' Conner. I'm an undercover agent for the Bureau."

Dom sat on his bed and reiterated, "Who the fuck are you?"

Brian sighed and ran a hand over his hair. He glanced at Dom before he said, "I'm telling you the truth. You don't have to believe me but it really is the truth. I've learned so much from all the police training and being on both sides ingrains a lot of paranoia. I am what my past has shaped me to be and trying to dive into things without making sure there's a solid base is really not my style. Too much can go wrong even if it's with the best of intentions."

Dom took in what Brian was saying and nodded in understanding. "Okay. Let's eat so we can get on the road again."

Brian let out a small smile - there was so much he wanted to do and show to Dom but he knew that things would get there if it was meant to be..

Mia had decided that morning that she would go ahead and open the store to hopefully distract her from her conversation with Dom the night before. She had been open for about an hour when she saw Hector park across the street. He walked in and saw her standing by the register with a school book opened and he said, "Hey Mia."  
"Hey Hector. Can I get ya anything.

"Nah I'm good. Just heard what happened to everyone. I'm sorry shit went down like that. We just heard that the Snowman and your brother are on the run together?"

"Yeah. Dom told me Brian has a plan and to just take care of things while they're gone."

"If you need anything call. We got your back while Dom's taking care of his stuff."

"Thanks Hector. Jesse gets to come home in a couple of days and then Vince if he's healing alright will be able to come home by the end of the week."

"That's cool. Surprised that Jesse survived with how we heard it on the street. Snowman is one of a dude." Hector said with some reverence in his voice.

"He's definitely something Hector. Thanks for checking up on everyone. I'll let them know you send your regards."

"See ya later Mia." Hector ducked out of the market and Mia sighed.

She was going to have her hands full by the end of the week and she still hadn't heard from Letty or Leon so she didn't know if they had even made it anywhere. She missed her best friend and hoped she'd hear from her in the future but for now she'd be strong for Dom and help Vince and Letty back to health as best as she could and go on with life.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackie had gone through the room Brian used when he stayed at the apartment and found the papers that Brian needed before he left the country. He must not have had time to grab everything was Jackie's only thought. Jackie loved his cousin but knew he played things close to his chest and you never really knew what side he was on unless he helped you along the way. Jackie was organizing the papers and found names that he didn't even know but knew them to be wanted for Brian to have their name. He picked up another thick stack of papers and found one name attached - Owen Shaw.

Jackie almost dropped the papers as a shiver convulsed through his body. He had never met Owen but the few times he saw Brian while they were together, Jackie had wanted to kill the man. Brian wouldn't say anything but Jackie knew that Brian wasn't in a healthy relationship. He never showed up with a bruise on his face but he was sure that things weren't peachy and Brian was never allowed more than a couple of hours out of Owen's sight.

Each time Brian got a call on his cell phone he curled even tighter into himself and was reluctant to leave when Owen gave him his five minute warning that he would be outside. Brian would rush his good byes and be out waiting before Owen even made it into the driveway. Jackie was looking back on it with 20/20 hindsight and knew Brian was protecting him and his family. Jackie had wondered if Brian was still going to school but Brian assuaged his fears by showing him a diploma stating he was Salutatorian of the high school he started attending in the ninth grade.

When that happened Jackie finally got enough of Brian's attention and they had a very long talk about how Brian could leave Owen for good. As Brian started extracting himself from Owen's life, Owen was getting tired of Brian, but instead of killing him he gave him a going away beating and dropped him in front of Jackie's house with a warning not to say a word. Brian heeded the warning and after he healed physically he'd looked at his options and decided that law enforcement would fit his natural skills.

Jackie shook his head and put Owen's papers on the bottom. He looked at the clock and saw Brian should be up so he called the number he had. Brian answered on the second ring, "Jackie. You have those papers?"

"Yeah I got them. Do you know what you're doing Brian?" Jackie asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Dom's been good." Brian reassured as he glanced at Dom in the passenger seat.

"Where do you want these papers sent?"

"Send them to Montréal–Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport and have them delivered to locker number 1812. We'll be there in about three days for our flight."  
"Alright. Stay safe man. You've been all over the news more than that Dom guy you brought to me."

"I will. I'll call you when I get the papers."

"Good. I'll have my phone on me at all times so call me asap."

"I will." Then Brian hung up his phone and put it back in the middle console.

Dom, who hadn't taken his eyes off Brian the entire time he talked to Jackie, asked, "So we're leaving North America? Was that the plan all along?"

Brian took a deep breath and said, "Yeah that's been my plan the entire time. Don't worry I've got papers for you and me. I've had them for a while as a back up plan."

"You really are something Brian." Dom sighed as he looked back out the window.

"It's time for your medicine again. You need to rest."

"I'll take my meds when I decide I need them, not you." Dom snapped.

Brian held his hands up in surrender then took the wheel again. "Just trying to help."

"You seem to be doing a fine job of it so far." Dom said.

Brian gripped the wheel a little tighter and pressed the accelerator closer to the floor.

Sergeant Tanner sat in his office at the East Los Angeles precinct covering mostly Echo Park and the surrounding areas. He was going through the Toretto case that Brian had passed along to him before all hell broke loose the day before and he couldn't believe that Brian was going with the lie that Johnny Tran was the one doing the truck jackings but it was all there in detailed reports - reasons aka excuses that Toretto and his team didn't do the jackings except for the last one and Brian rolled that back around to be coerced by Tran Jr. Tanner rubbed his face and went to get up to get another cup a shitty coffee when he saw Penning open his door and knock at the same time.

"Special Agent Max Penning. I need to talk to you about O' Conner."

"How do you know about Brian?" Tanner asked.

"He worked for the FBI and this was his cover to get to his undercover assignments."

Tanner gripped the edge of his desk and said slowly, "Keep your voice down and lock the door. I don't want any interruptions." He continued this line of thought in his head, _'while I murder you with my bare hands.'_ Tanner continued to his coffee pot and asked, "Coffee?"

"I'm good." Penning replied. He watched at Tanner fixed his coffee with jerky movements and then he moved back around to his seat and motioned for Penning to sit down.

"So Brian works for the FBI but posing as an LAPD undercover officer." Tanner summarized gesturing to the suit.

"Yeah. He's one of our best undercover agents. He's fooled you guys for ten years."

"Or he could've fooled you guys for ten years." Tanner repeated.

Penning hoped to break the parrot and innuendo game with Tanner so he asked bluntly, "How well do you know O' Conner?"

"As well as he'll let anyone know him. I know he went to the Academy and took the speed course for his criminal justice degree. No living relatives as far as I know but as far as anything else I can only take educated guesses." Tanner replied.

"O' Conner is good for a reason. He can slide in and out before people realize what he's done and then he's onto his next life and adventure. Something about Toretto though, flipped a switch inside and now he's more wanted than your guy will ever be. I'm keeping things under wraps at the federal building until I can get a better idea about where he's headed."

"And what will that tell you?" Tanner asked curious about where Penning could be going with this train of thought.

"A lot actually. Brian's upset a couple of people in the past and he would want to get as far from them as possible. If I know where then I can be better prepared for any possible shitstorms that he'll likely bring back to the US."

"If you know where he might go then why don't you have agents waiting and get him before he can cause you any trouble?" Tanner asked like that would be the most sensible thing to do.

"Because if I even hear Brian O' Conner's name over the airwaves he'll be there for a reason. He knows how to disappear if he really wants to but I have a feeling other stuff is going to get in the way before he gets to decide where to disappear."

"Well we'll keep our eyes and ears open." Tanner said.

"And if you hear anything, you call me. I'll know what to do." Penning said as he handed Tanner his card with his office number and cell number and stood to make his exit.

Tanner stood and shook Penning's hand and said, "Thanks for coming and seeing me." Penning left Tanner's office for his thirty minute trek back to his own office.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian was driving up to the checkpoint between the countries and he looked at Dom and said, "Get in the console and give me that black box."

"Box? Okay." Dom replied. He twisted in his seat and popped open the lid and found a ring box sitting by Brian's phone. He handed Brian the box and saw Brian slide the ring on his own wedding finger and he decided to see where Brian was going with all of this. Brian tossed the box back into the compartment and Dom shut the lid as Brian got in line.

"I need your passport that I gave you." Brian said as he pulled his out of his jacket pocket.

"What the hell is your plan Brian?"

"We're married and this was supposed to be our honeymoon but you had the car accident so now we're just resting." Brian replied as he handled the wheel and passports in one hand and took Dom's good hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"What's our last name again?"

"Torrence. I didn't want to stray too far from Toretto. I'm Conner Torrence and your name is Daniel Torrence."

"Nice choice." Dom swallowed. "That was my father's name."

Brian stroked the back of Dom's hand with his thumb and he said, "I didn't realize it when I picked it for you."

Dom let a quiet chuckle out and said, "You mean to tell me you had all this information on us and you didn't know my father's name was Daniel."

"I didn't want to delve any deeper than I had to and for this case I didn't have to know anything except a few things about you and the team."

Dom shook with quiet laughter and said, "Stop being a smartass Brian. It's unbecoming on you."

"I'm not trying to be." Brian said seriously but still stroking Dom's hand. "When I do cases and that kind of stuff I only gather what I need to know, immediately. If someone wants to tell me something then that's more information but I try not to pry too much."

Dom could tell he was being honest and squeezed his fingers gently. "Let's do this Bri. Just tell me what I need to do."

"This should be fine and I'll do most of the talking if they try and ask us questions."

"I'll leave you to that but since we're now married can we at least share a kiss while we're at this standstill spot."

Brian grinned and put the car in park before he took his foot off the brake. Dom unfastened his seatbelt so he could move easier and Brian leaned over the middle of the Jeep as he pulled Dom into a gentle kiss. Dom leaned into the kiss and held the back of Brian's neck so he could deepen the kiss to his satisfaction. Brian nipped at Dom's bottom lip and moaned as Dom ran his hand from his neck to his ass as he was propped on his seat with his knees.

Horns blaring interrupted their intimate moment and Brian pulled away slowly. "No questions should be asked now." Brian said as he sat back in his seat trying to get his breath back to get his brain back to figuring out how to drive and not ride. Dom was having similar troubles with his thoughts - he reworked the seat belt on and looked over at Brian who buckled back up and threw the car into gear and moved up to the window. Dom laced their fingers together and the attendant looked over their passports and asked, "Reason for wanting to enter Canada?"

"Honeymoon." Brian replied.

"He looks a little banged up. Take it easy on him." The attendant remarked as they saw Dom's arm wrapped tight to his chest.

"I plan on it. He's not going to be doing any work while we're here." Brian grinned at the attendant who waved them through after stamping their passports.

When they were clear of the government officials Dom said, "You're going to be doing all the work."

Brian shifted uncomfortably in his seat and he said, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Dom turned his head and asked wanting to snap at Brian but he had a hard on trying to get out of his pants, "What is it now?"

Brian could hear the exasperation in Dom's voice and said, "Our flight leaves in three hours and if you want relief I can give you a quick blowjob. We don't have any time to fuck right now."

"What about picking up those papers Jackie called you about?"  
"We'll get the papers and find a bathroom or something before we go get our tickets."

Dom growled, "If you don't hurry you'll be feeling my dick in your ass no matter where we're at."

Brian groaned at the mental picture. He could see Dom fucking him against the lockers in possible view of anyone in the area and he turned off the highway quicker than he normally would. He found long term parking and grabbed the small bag out of the backseat and Dom picked up the other two duffel bags in his good hand. "Let's go." Dom said as he came up behind Brian.

"Give me a few minutes. I need to wipe the Jeep before we leave for good."

Dom stepped back and said, "Next time we aren't kissing unless we can get to a bedroom within a decent amount of time."

Brian sighed and thought, "Lesson learned." He wiped the car as quickly and thoroughly as he could considering his mind wasn't on cleaning the car up. He emptied the console into the smaller bag and he glanced at Dom before he set off for the airport entrance.

Back in LA, Mia had her hands full with the store and looking after Jesse. Jesse had a sling for his arm where he was shot in the shoulder. The doctors said he'd have to do physical therapy to keep his shoulder from running into major complications as his healed and then as long as he didn't sit too long after it healed then he would be back to almost normal. Mia gave him a list of light chores to do while she was out at the store in between the physical therapy. He had asked about Dom and Brian, mostly Brian though since he did save his life but Mia wasn't telling him much.

His third night home he looked at Mia from across the kitchen table and he said, "I know you don't want to talk about what's going on right now but can you please talk to me. Brian saved my life when he didn't have to and he's helping Dom right now. That's gotta mean something to you."

"Jesse a lot's going on. Dom and Brian are taking care of each other and when the dust settles here I guess they'll be back. He won't leave dad's garage for too long unattended. Just like I'm still running mom's market. They played to their strengths which were our strengths for the most part."

"Brian brought out Dom's more human qualities. I know they're afraid but Dom will be safe with Brian and Brian will let go of the snowman."

Mia laughed at Jesse's prediction and said, "Brian will always be the snowman. That won't change."  
"Only people he doesn't like. He likes us."

"And how do you know that?" Mia asked curiously.

"He wouldn't have tried to save us if he didn't like us." Jesse frowned and looked down at his plate. "I hope they come back soon."

Mia moved around the table and wrapped her arms around the youngest of the team and pulled him to her. "It'll be alright Jesse. They'll be back when they can."

"After the snowman kicks ass." Jesse said as he looked up at her with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Owen made his way through the dregs of Mexico where he knew one Leticia Ortiz would be staying with her friend Leon. He had been following them for two days once he found out where they were staying. He listened to Letty bitch about Dom not showing up yet with a small possibility that Brian maybe took him to jail in the end. He let her catch a quick glance of him at the market but it was all a part of his plan.

It had been 11 years since he'd let Brian go and he didn't like the closeness Brian was creating with this new group of people. Brian had been good at following his orders until he had met Dominic Toretto undercover and that pissed Owen off to no end. He was going to get Brian back and he wasn't going to play fair either. He currently didn't know where Brian was and that was very dangerous to not know. He thought Brian was going to be his protege and his lover but even he could admit that he'd made key mistakes with that. He had trained Brian how to fly under the radar and that was exactly what Brian was doing. Owen was standing next to a metal shed and with that thought he punched the side panel.

He knew one way to get Letty on his side and that would bring Brian and Dom out of the woodwork. He let an evil grin slide onto his face and he went to wait on her. He walked inside their small house and found Leon in the kitchen scrubbing grease off his hands. Leon turned around at the noise Owen made and he almost yelled at the guy until he saw Owen with a small semi-automatic.

Owen sneered, "Sit down and keep your hands on the table."

Leon followed directions, sensing he didn't want to get on the wrong side of this man or his gun.

"Where's the girl with you?"

"Ummm." Leon started and then Owen detached safety off the trigger. "She's at the market and stopping by the garage." Leon scrambled to get out.

"Does she have a mobile phone?" Owen inquired

"We both do."

"Call her and tell her you need her here."

Leon reached carefully for his phone in his pocket and speed dialed Letty's number. She answered, "Yeah man. What's up? I'm at the shop."

Leon took a deep breath and said, "I need you to come home. I'm having trouble starting the lawn mower."

"Dude the grass can wait. I'm trying to get them to lower the price of the parts we ordered."

"Let..."

Owen took the phone from Leon and growled into the phone, "If you're not here in fifteen minutes, your friend get his brains blown all over this rather small kitchen."

"Who the fuck are you?" Letty yelled into her phone. Her temper was coming back to forefront and she didn't know what would happen if she was near this guy.

"I'm Owen and I just wanted to sit down and have a nice chat with you. Catch you up about what happened after you and this young man left LA."

"Okay. Give me a few minutes. I'm almost done here."

"Fifteen minutes Leticia." Then he clicked off the phone and sat it on the table. He went over to the refrigerator and looked through the contents and decided orange juice would be the safest. He found clean cups and poured himself some juice. He looked around the kitchen and then back to Leon who hadn't moved. "Leticia sounds like a spitfire when you wind her up."

Leon didn't know if he was supposed to respond so he just nodded his head.

Owen ran his hand over his hair and said, "If I talk to you then you can talk, just don't talk out of turn and you'll have another day to breathe."

Leon went to nod again but stopped himself mid motion and said, "Letty's pretty wound up right now not knowing what's going on with Dom."

"Well I have news and I'll tell you both when she gets here. Twelve minutes. How far is this bloody shop?"

"About ten minutes from here." Leon said like he'd already lost hope that Letty wouldn't make it in time.

Eight minutes Letty flew through the door and into the kitchen. She looked at the table and saw Leon with his hands flat on the table and Owen relaxed in his chair. Owen looked at Letty and motioned at the third seat at the table, "Sit. I have some news you've been wanting."

Letty sat in the chair he waved to and both her and Leon waited for him to continue.

Brian turned around and saw Dom stop so he went over to him and took one of the duffel bags from him. "Come on Dom. The lockers are near the front and you'll be able to sit while I get my paperwork."

"It's not the sitting I need." Dom said as he looked into Brian's eyes.

"I know Dom." Brian sighed.

Dom pulled Brian close with his free hand. He rested his forehead against Brian's and his fingers rubbed the back his neck. The two started matching their breath and Dom pulled Brian into a gentle kiss. He forced himself to take a step away from the heat consuming him and he said shakily, "I'll wait as long as you need."

"I don't want you to have to wait for me Dom. This whole situation is really messed up and as much as I want you to bend me over the Jeep and fuck me silly, I also know that I don't want another relationship like mine and Owen's. I've worked very hard to pull myself out of that dark hole he left me in..."

"I can see that Bri and like I said last night. We're okay. We get where we need to go and we'll go from there."

Brian pulled Dom into a deep kiss but Dom pulled away. He shook his head and ran his thumb over Brian's swollen lips before he said, "We don't kiss like that until we start fucking. My control can only be handled so well."

Brian sucked in his bottom lip and worried it for a moment or two before he said, "Okay. Let's go so we don't have to rush through the airport to get to our terminal."

Dom chuckled and laced his and Brian's fingers together after they rearranged their bags on their shoulders. As they started back to the entrance of the airport Dom asked, "Now that we're in Canada where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could enjoy the south of France and maybe check out the Grand Prix in Monaco."

Dom tightened his hold on Brian's hand and chuckled, "Now that's a honeymoon Mr. Torrence."

"That's what I was hoping you would say Mr. Torrence." Brian led him through the entrance and over to the left where they had rows and rows of lockers in place for travellers and found locker 1812. He pulled out a small keyring with a few small keys and all numbered accordingly for their uses. He opened the locker and saw two manila envelopes and he pulled those out only to replace it with a single white envelope from the smaller bag.

"What's that for?"

"Jackie's payment." Brian said as he closed the locker back and went over to the benches in the corner. Brian pulled a few papers out of each as Dom sat behind him on the bench. He rested his chin on Brian's shoulder gently and watched as Brian skimmed through the papers he pulled out. He saw a picture of Owen and Dom growled against Brian's neck. Brian chuckled and said, "He's far from us so you don't have to worry about anything. I'm here with you."

"Do you know where he is?" Dom asked as he wrapped his good arm loosely around Brian's waist.

"He was in a London a few days ago." Brian replied as he leaned against Dom's good shoulder.

"Do you know if he knows where you could be or where you're planning on going?"

Brian turned around in his seat and looked at Dom's weary face. "I'll be honest and say I don't know. I know I haven't seen him since he dropped me at Jackie's barely breathing but I know that I've taken every precaution that I can of either him or the government finding us." His hand smoothed Dom's brow and he leaned in and gave him another gentle but reassuring kiss. He hoped he got his feelings across.

Dom groaned in the back of his throat and he asked, "How long do we have before the flight?"

"Two and half hours."

"Not much time." Dom said as he leaned against the wall behind them.

Brian looked around the front and found a men's room close to the locker area. He asked, "Think you can make it to the bathroom?"

"You're not shitting me about the blowjob are you?" Dom croaked.

Brian had all their belongings gathered up and he held a free hand out to Dom. "Come on."

Dom took his hand and hoisted himself up onto his feet. They walked quickly to the bathroom and Brian nudged Dom into the handicapped stall so that they had room for their bags as well as themselves. He flipped the lock and saw Dom lean against the side wall. He pushed their bags against the wall and then got to work on Dom. Falling to his knees was easy with no one trying to shove him down, he knew Dom wouldn't as he was trying to keep a grip on the wall as Brian undone his pants and let them fall to his ankles. Dom groaned quietly watching as Brian pushed his boxer briefs to his knees.

"Try and stay quiet. When we get to France we can be as noisy as we want."

Dom swallowed and tried to create words but couldn't as Brian starting making good on his promise of relief. Dom bit his bottom lip and let his hips roll with Brian's rhythm and Brian took everything he had to give. He used his good hand to grip Brian's hair and as Brian's hands moved over his hips to brush his stomach and move up under his t-shirt to his nipples he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

Brian glanced up through his lashes and Dom didn't have any more control - he came down Brian's throat before he could even warn him and let out a quiet growl as Brian licked him clean and pulled his clothes back up to where they belonged. Brian stood up and leaned against Dom's good side as he nuzzled his neck and ran one hand over the back of Dom's head and neck. Dom wrapped an arm around Brian's waist and just held him. Words weren't needed immediately and both were content to enjoy the quiet company of each other before they had to go back to the real world.


	11. Chapter 11

When Owen had both Letty and Leon's attention he said, "Your friend Dominic Toretto has seemingly forgotten about you these last few days?"

"It would seem like it." Letty snapped.

"What if I told you he ran off with my boy Brian."

"That narc is your boy?" Leon asked feel some residual anger come up about how easily Brian waltzed into the team and seemed to win Dom over as soon as they raced.

"He was many years ago." Owen replied with a small amount pain in his voice. "He's getting too dangerous to work alone." Owen acknowledged as he sipped at the juice still in his cup.

"So you want Blondie back and we can have Dom?" Letty asked giving Owen a look that said 'if you fuck with us, you're going down.'

"Precisely. He's not wanting to follow the orders that I left him with so I must show him who's boss." Owen smirked.

Letty looked over Owen and asked, "What kind of orders did you leave him?"

Owen had to swallow his glee and said simply, "Not to get close to anyone. That it would be hazardous to his health."

Owen took a moment to roll his own hazardous to his health comment around in his brain. Taking great pleasure in possibly torturing Brian he would work Dominic Toretto over until he confessed his hatred of Brian and/or died in the process. No matter what kind of deal was struck today he knew that Dom wouldn't be going back to LA in one piece. He might've thrown Brian to the curb but he also knew that Brian would be back and that time was coming closer. He had his people finding Brian's tracks but were coming up with thin trails before they disappeared again in the sand and that would send him into fits of rage.

"Snowman never did take to following orders and Dom seemed fine with that but if one of us didn't then Dom would flip the fuck out." Leon said verifying what Owen was telling them.

"What if I told you that the two are in love with each other and that's why Dom went with Brian and not followed you two down here." Owen wanted to sneer but kept it as a smirk. He was really working Letty's jealousy over Brian and Dom's cammadarie.

"Dom doesn't love Brian. Vince was right about Brian being a faggot and he's not getting Dom." Letty seethed.

"Well then how about you two come work with me and we'll make a few waves. Your friend and my boy won't stay hidden long after that."

Letty leaned across the top of the table and asked, "What do you need us to do?"

Pulling themselves together, Brian and Dom, cleaned up at the sink in their stall and Dom kissed Brian on his cheek. Brian let a shy grin show as he picked up their bags, putting the lightest bag over Dom's good shoulder and he took the other two. They left the bathroom which was luckily empty of airport traffic. Brian and Dom went up to the ticket counter and Brian fired off in rapid French that he was picking up their tickets and that they needed to hurry.

Dom was surprised when the airport worker snapped to attention and got their tickets ready quickly. He didn't know their entire profile but he knew it had to be important and Brian's French totally threw him for a loop even though he didn't let it show on his face.

"Enjoy your trip monsieurs."

"Thank you ma'am." Dom said with a grin.

"Come on Daniel. We have to get to our flight." Brian nudged Dom lightly to get him moving. As they walked away Brian had his arm wrapped around Dom's waist and as he was kissing along Dom's neck he whispered sweet nothings into his skin in French. Closer to their terminal Brian pulled away and laced their fingers together.

Dom glanced at Brian and asked, "When did you learn French?"

"As a teenager, mostly in school..." Brian started.

"But Owen made you learn it?" Dom said as he kept his temper reigned in but tightened his hold on Brian's hand a little.

"Yeah he did. Along with Spanish and Italian."

"You don't seem like you would speak much more than English."

Brian sighed and said, "That's why I'm good at my job. People assume that because of the curls and the tan that I'm their typical white boy. No motivation or ambition."

Dom pointed out, "You cut your curls off a few days ago."

Brian smiled wryly, "I guess I did but you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Let's enjoy the plane ride."

Brian stroked the back of Dom's hand with his thumb and leaned against him and said, "You'll enjoy the flight. First class is a nice option to have."

"Who are we?"

"Important enough to not have to wait for hours but low key enough to not grab the attention of anyone that would be looking for us."

"And I don't have to learn French or anything?" Dom asked.

"Maybe a few words but nothing complicated. Most of France speaks English they just like to stick with French to drive the tourists crazy."

"I think I can handle that." Dom laughed.

"We'll get through security and we should make it just fine to the flight."

"Alright Bri."

Special Agent Bilkins was sitting in his office after his visit to Penning and his cell phone rang. He answered, "This is Agent Bilkins."

"Agent Bilkins. This is Owen Shaw. I have an offer for you."

"Owen Shaw. You know I'm an agent?"

"Precisely." Owen smirked into his cell phone. "I have an offer if you're willing to listen."

"What could I possibly do for you?" Bilkins asked as he looked around his office.

"Help me find O' Conner and Toretto."

"They've disappeared." Bilkins sighed.

"Yes but you have many more resources and if you caught up with them then you'd be in Agent Penning's favor."

"How the hell do you know what's going on?"

"Because I do. I've been keeping an on O' Conner."

"One hundred thousand right now if you agree to help and then another one hundred thousand when I have O' Conner's location and him be there."

"Do I have any time to think about this?"

"If you need to think then I will disconnect this call and you'll be in the same spot you're in now."

"I'll do it. It's only been four days so I might be able to find a trail."

"Good man. I'll have the money put into an account for you and the access information sent to your office." Owen replied. "Good bye Agent Bilkins."


	12. Chapter 12

Brian and Dom made it through security and they were being shown their seats in first class and through the whole process Dom was still amazed. This would be the first time he flew in first class and he felt Brian tighten his grip around his waist. Dom thought he was laying on the newly married thing a little thick but he appreciated the concern. He didn't really have a fear of flying but it made him a little uneasy at the beginning. Brian showed him where his seat was and Brian asked, "Do you want the aisle or the window?"

"The window seems alright." Dom replied as he sat in the seat getting comfortable in the soft leather and deep cushions.

Brian put all their bags in the overhead compartment and then sat next to Dom. "Any time you want to switch seats just let me know."

"Okay I'll let you know."

"First time in first class?" Brian asked curiously as he watched Dom take in his seat and looking out the window.

"Yeah. This is really nice. Thanks."

Brian grinned and said, "Not a problem. Only way to fly when you have to." Dom understood Brian's comment and watched as Brian waved a flight attendant over. "A blanket and two scotches when you start serving."

"Coming right up Mr. Torrence."

When she left to go get their drinks Dom asked, "How does she know your name?"

"They tend to know their first class passengers." Brian said as he flashed their attendant a smile.

"Maybe first class isn't the way to fly." Dom asked worriedly as he glanced around him at the other passengers.

"We'll be alright Dan. Scotch is okay isn't?" Brian reminded Dom as he laced their fingers together and his thumb fell back into a soothing motion over Dom's hand.

"Yeah. I can sip it."

"Do you want me to get you something else? I'm sure they have Coronas if you want that instead. I'm a scotch person when I don't have to be on the job."

Dom glared at Brian and said, "I like scotch just fine."

Taking in Dom's attitude Brian said smartly, "Maybe a pain pill wouldn't be bad either."

Dom managed just to grunt and reached for his pain pills. He pulled two out just their drinks and the blanket arrived. Brian thanked the attendant and Dom asked, "Who's the blanket for?"

"You because I know you get cold when you go to sleep." Brian said as he handed Dom the blanket before he gave him his scotch.

"You never knew my dad's name but you know that. Again your brain." Dom said as he covered his legs with the blanket before taking his pain pills.

Brian helped him fix the blanket and Dom relaxed into his seat after he put the seatbelt on. "I observe. That's my job. It helped that I like you."

"I know it is. If I go to sleep you'll keep an eye for anything right?" Dom asked worriedly.

"Yeah I will. Don't worry about anything." Brian reassured.

Dom looked over Brian and said, "Sorry I'm snapping at you. This is supposed to be a fun trip."

"It's okay. You're safe and I'm safe. We'll go as far as we need to be safe."

"Are Vince, Mia, and Jesse safe?" Dom asked as he bit his lip.

"Jackie's watching over them but I'll be honest and say that they'll probably have to move for a while just like us. Owen knows I've been in LA so he'll be combing the city when he learns I'm not there anymore."

Dom sat back up and growled, "I thought my sister would be safe."

"She will be. As soon as Vince is released and can handle a plane ride then I've got a safe spot for them to go."

Dom frowned, "If I didn't ask when would you have told me about moving them?"

Brian ran his hand over his hair and said, "Probably right before I call to set up the arrangements. Jackie would watch your garage and market if you want him to or we can close them down temporarily."

"If we weren't in first class I'd punch you right now." Dom said as he glared out the window and sipped his scotch.

"I deserve it okay and I'm really sorry that things worked the way they did. I just didn't want to see you in jail." Brian said taking Dom's hand in his and squeezing gently.

"Well I'm going to rest. If I'm not awake then wake me up when we land." Dom said seeing nothing better to do but left his hand in Brian's even though he was feeling a little angry at him right at that point.

"I will." Brian said as he got comfortable in his own seat and worked on his first scotch while the plane was taxiing out onto the runway. After takeoff Dom fell asleep and Brian worked on his second scotch.

Brian occasionally watched Dom sleep throughout the flight. He didn't like that he had to separate Dom's only family and take him thousands of miles away from what he called home. He knew his plans for Mia and the other two to keep them safe from Owen - he just wished he knew where Letty and Leon got off to so he could protect them. He sighed in frustration that he might be too late when he did find him.

Agent Bilkins had put in calls to the borders of Mexico and Canada with APBs on Dominic Toretto and former federal agent Brian O' Conner. He hoped that would get the ball moving on finding where the two men went. He scrubbed his face with his hands and couldn't believe he accepted Owen's offer but things weren't going well at home and the money would help. He wanted to hit his head against the wall but he'd live with the consequences if there happened to be any. He knew O' Conner on his own completely would take every precaution he knew and slide through the cracks.

Owen had his plane ready for his two guests (at least that's what he called them to their face) and they took off from Mexico City. He had Germany as their main destination as there were plenty of jobs that needed taking care of before they moved along the countries. He had told Letty and Leon that he needed drivers and people who could handle weapons to be able to work for him. Letty jumped right in with a snarl about her being the one to kill Brian when she saw him. He saw Leon was a little more hesitant but he agreed because he was angry that Dom hadn't called to check on them and it had been almost week since everything went down, they were supposed to be family. And if Owen was right about Brian and Dom being in love with each other then before Letty killed Brian he was going to beat his ass. Owen hoped to capitalize on all the anger he felt from these two who were supposedly a part of Dom's team and family but were feeling very excluded at the present moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Mia walked into Vince's room with Jesse trailing behind her and Vince grinned at finally seeing people he wanted to see. "Hey Mia. Hey Jesse." Vince said.

"Hey Vince. How are you feeling?" Mia asked as she sat on the side of his bed facing him.

Vince took her hand in his, and said, "I want to go home."

"I'll see what I can do since you don't have the oxygen tube anymore."

"Thanks Mia." Vince said as he glanced between Jesse who was rather subdued for himself and then back to Mia. "How's Dom doing? The buster's boss came to me a few days ago and said Dom ran with him."

"Dom's good. He got his shoulder looked at and after about two weeks will be able to take off the sling and bandages. He's safe with Brian V. Brian won't let anything intentional happen to them."

"What's this that they aren't quite friends? What's going on there?"

"I don't know V. Dom didn't get into it at all. He just said they were driving and that he didn't know where Brian had in mind."

Vince snorted, "He has a lot of faith in that pig. He's not in Mexico though. That's what Tanner said when he saw me."

"Maybe Brian took him to somewhere in Canada while all of this blows over here." Jesse said.

"Brian does have the snowman nickname to live up to in all aspects of his life." Vince laughed.

Mia glared at Vince and said, "Behave. He saved everyone's lives. We might not be altogether but considering the circumstances he did well." She smacked his good arm after that.

"Sheesh Mia. I can't even be angry for two minutes at him." Vince grumbled.

"He lost everything when he went with Dom..."

"But he must have a plan if they haven't been caught so that means he has extra resources outside of whatever money he was making as pig." Vince sneered.

"Alright Vince you made your damn point." Mia snapped. Then she continued calmer, "Maybe Brian planned for something like this and he had things set back for when things got fucked up."

"He always seemed to have a backup plan to things." Jesse commented from the chair he had taken up residence in, his legs pulled up and his free arm resting on his knees.

Mia looked up at Jesse and said, "Yeah. Seemed that way."

Just then a doctor came into the room, dark blonde hair in a low ponytail and a file folder in hand. He shut the door back and he said, "I'm Mr. Logan's doctor, Dr. Jack Taylor."

"I was just about to find you. Anyway he can go home today?" Mia asked from her perch on the bed.

Jackie could see what Brian was talking about when it came to the Toretto team and he could see why wanted to take Dom far away from LA. He just hoped that Letty and Leon were alright and not in the _clutches_ of Owen Shaw. Too bad that they _already_ were. He looked through Vince's file and said, "As long as his bandages are changed twice everyday and he does the shoulder exercises that I've shown him to keep his shoulder in good shape."

Vince scowled at the mention of the exercises because he knew Mia would make him do them. Mia smacked his good arm again and said, "You're not pouting over your own stupid antics putting you here. You're doing what this nice doctor has told you to do and you're gonna get better."

Vince looked chastised enough that he said, "Fine I'll do the exercises." Then he looked at the doctor and said, "When can I leave?"

"As soon as I bring Ms. Toretto your check out papers with the instructions and prescriptions you'll need to take."

"Finally I can get out of this place." Vince said happy that he didn't have to deal with anymore hospital food or having to lay in the bed and listen to the monitors while he was trying to sleep.

"Yes you can." The doctor laughed. He looked at Mia and said, "I'll round up his paperwork and then you guys can go home."

"Thank you Dr. Taylor for taking care of Vince. I know he can be a handful." Mia said as she held her hand out for Jackie to shake.

"It's no problem Ms. Toretto. Can you come with me Ms. Toretto so we can take care of the paperwork." Jackie asked.

"Sure." Mia looked at Vince and said, "Behave and Jesse will keep you entertained."

"For this one time only." Vince smirked.

Mia glared at him but she just turned on her heel and followed Dr. Taylor out of the room. He gathered up all of Vince's check out papers and he said, "Follow me." Mia did and they went into a side room that looked to be his office. He sat behind his desk after he closed the door.

"What's going on Dr. Taylor? Is this about Vince and you just didn't want him to hear it yet?" She asked worriedly as she sat in the chair across from him.

"No. Vince is fine beside the shoulder injury. No this is about Brian..."

"How do you know Brian?" Mia asked looking over Dr. Taylor.

"He called me yesterday after he and Dom had a small tiff. They're good but Brian wanted me to pass you a message when you came to get Vince."

"Well what is it?" Mia asked dreading what the message possibly could be.

"Brian wanted you to know that when Vince is a little better that he'll be sending a package with information and passports for someplace safer than here."

"Somewhere safer? Who are you?" Mia asked shocked as she looked at Jackie.

"I'm his cousin but please don't tell anyone."

Mia pushed her chair back and stood up. "Then pass Brian a message - if he has these grand plans then he needs to call me! Give me the papers so I can sign Vince out!"

"I'll let him know but everything he's doing is for the safety of you all. I'm doing what I can to keep people off your trail." Jackie sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

Mia huffed out, "And I appreciate it but he knows where I am and if I've got to move us wherever then he needs to call me and give me his own reasons!"

"I'll try and talk him into it. He's paranoid and for good reason."

"Paranoid? He didn't seem like he had a care in the world during his time with us."

"He's not bad at his job for a reason. If I can get him to call you then be prepared to listen."

"Fine! The papers! Now!" Mia said as she held out a hand. Jackie handed them to her and could only hope Brian survived the phone conversation. He didn't like Mia's version of the third degree. Mia found where she needed to sign and signed everything before handing the papers back to Jackie. "Now I'm taking Vince home." She left Jackie in his office and all he could do was stare at the door for a few minutes. Mia was a handful that was for sure.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. Thanks for your patience. Went back to work last week and working on getting rid of a toothache right now. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)

A couple of days later at the federal building, Penning had Bilkins in a conference room looking at maps of the United States, Mexico and Canada. Bilkins kept his focus on Mexico even though he knew they never made it there legally or illegally. Penning was focused on the US and looking at the possible routes Brian would've driven and found a route he was sure that Brian would take but he wasn't giving it away to Bilkins. He didn't know what was going on with the career agent but he knew something wasn't right. Penning asked pointing to the Mexico map in front of Bilkins, "Do you have a line on Mexico?"

"We haven't heard from any authorities about border crossings but I would think that they headed into Mexico even though nothing's pinged on the radar." Bilkins said as he skimmed over the other maps and looking a little more interested still with the Mexico lead.

Penning glared at Bilkins and said, "Authorities? What the hell are you talking about? I'm trying to keep this quiet. Now Brian's going to disappear for good if he gets wind that we've put out warrants and APB's."

Bilkins looked unapologetic and said, "We've got to find him sooner rather than later and that's the quickest way to do it."

"You don't have a clue who you're dealing with - I do. Other people we don't want to know has access to this information and now this case is even more fucked up than what it already is." Penning yelled as he pushed his chair back.

"Well we had to do something. Brian's moving awful smoothly through this whole thing if we can't find him and no one's planning on holding any of the rest of team. You guys seem to want to let O' Conner go. What the hell does he have on all of you so you'd be complicit in his escape? Huh? That's what I want to know."

"That is a can of worms I'm not opening, nor is any of my other staff!" Penning growled.

"One day soon you're going to regret not telling me." Bilkins said as he stomped out of the room.

Penning collapsed in the chair and hoped Brian was okay. Brian had only let slip his connection to Owen Shaw when he was asleep on his office couch and Penning had to get him for a meeting. Brian had been dreaming and it didn't seem pleasant as Penning went to wake Brian up and found himself planted on the floor by a very freaked out agent. He rubbed his neck just thinking about it. Neither talked about it but Penning became aware of the connection and why O' Conner was so good at his job.

Mia watched the phone that Jackie had delivered a couple of days previous and it started to ring, jolting her her out of her thoughts. She didn't recognize the number but knew that Brian and Jackie were the only two that this particular cell number. She answered the phone, "Hello."

"Mia it's me Brian." Brian started carefully.

"No shit Brian. When were you going to actually include me in your planning? I'm taking care of two people and trying to run two businesses at the same time!" Mia yelled into the phone.

"Mia I'm trying to keep you guys safe." Brian pleaded. "The less contact the better. Once Vince is able to fly then Jackie will deliver an envelope with stuff you'll need and flight information and stuff like. Keep him informed. He wants you guys to be safe just like I do. I'm trying to work it out that Dom and I can meet up with you guys but I don't want to give anymore over the phone. All of this is too risky."

"Well you'll have to deal with it!" Mia snapped. "What is going on? Jackie won't tell me anything so I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

Brian leaned against the phone booth he was using and watched as Dom wandered around the small market area they found in Nice. He rubbed his face with his left hand and felt the ring scrape his cheek. "A lot is going on Mia. Dom's safe for the time being and once Vince is healed up better than you guys are going to be enjoying the South Pacific for a while while I straighten out some stuff going on. Then Dom and I will meet you guys."

"South Pacific? You're sending us to an island paradise to keep us safe?"

"It'll give me and Dom peace of mind Mia. I can't really tell you anything else. Housing and everything is setup so when he's better, call Jackie."

"That's it? Call this person and trust that we'll be able to get out of the country?"

"You will Mia." He noticed Dom leaning against a wall looking a little worn out. "Look I gotta go Mia. Dom isn't feeling well. We've been on the move since Race Wars and he needs some rest."

"That's it then? An island is waiting for us and eventually you guys will meet up with us?" Mia sighed as she looked around the kitchen she grew up in.

"Pretty much. Money's not an issue so you'll have bank cards and everything so that you can get what you need when you get there. Now I need to go. I'll try and call on the occasion and next time you can talk to Dom. Bye Mia." Brian hung up the phone and stepped out of the booth.

"How's Mia?" Dom asked yawning.

"Besides taking care of Vince and Jesse, she's pissed at me but I hope that she'll understand what's going on. I'm trying to keep them safe and you safe."

Dom pulled Brian into his good side and rested his head on top of Brian's and said, "She'll be okay. I don't want her to know half of what we have do if I'm thinking what you're thinking."

"I'll try and keep the information to a minimum. When we get to Monaco then you can talk to her for a few minutes. Just don't mention where we are. The FBI and CIA can pick up all of our conversations and put everything together. I already mentioned the South Pacific so that'll be interesting as they try and find out where I'm sending them."

Dom chuckled and said, "Everything will work out Brian." He held him tighter and kissed the top of his head while Brian wrapped his arms around Dom's waist and buried his face in Dom's neck. He was glad that Dom was being strong for the both of them right then because he wanted to have a mini breakdown.


	15. Chapter 15

Owen Shaw had his _guests_ in a hotel room in the outer city limits of Berlin where a small convoy taking supplies to an army base and they were going to steal it for their operation. Letty and Leon both knew that it wasn't right but if Owen was willing to pay them then they'd work for him until they had a little bit of money saved up before they found a better place to hide. Letty was trying to figure out how to get in contact with Mia since Dom might've called her but Owen seemed to get rooms with no communication devices anywhere near them. Before they left Mexico both Leon and Letty watched as Owen crushed their phones but at the time anger was fuelling their decisions and the thoughts of being forgotten was good enough to not worry about phones.

Letty though was cooling off and in her mind she knew that she should've been more patient knowing that when Dom could he'd have tried to call them, he had probably already tried and couldn't get through with their phones destroyed. She would just play to what Owen wanted for the moment and then try and find a phone and call Mia to check in. Owen was currently explaining to them about what they would be stealing from the convoy and Letty nodded her head letting Owen know that her and Leon could pull the job off.  
Owen set the time and told them they'd have cars when it was time for the job but not to get any fancy ideas that he'd be able to find them no matter where they went. The threat for the moment was enough to subdue the two but he had a long list that he could pick and choose from if they decided to be defiant. Letty was biding her time but she could feel Leon's anger still radiating off of him in waves. She was going to have to talk to Leon when Owen left them alone for the night.

DSS Agent Luke Hobbs, stormed into the FBI building in downtown LA and went up to Penning's office. He had just gotten off a long flight from Washington D.C. but Agent Penning wouldn't tell him any information over the phone. He had to come in person if he wanted to hear about his mission. Penning knew he was the man for the job as no one could cover every track they made. The LAPD failed and most of the FBI couldn't even scent out Brian O' Conner's cologne of choice. Hobbs was the man to find Brian - not to arrest him but to make sure he was doing alright and to call him. Penning didn't want to see Owen Shaw get his claws back into Brian although Brian would fight like hell against him; Penning had no doubts about that.

Hobbs gave a perfunctory knock and pushed open the door to see Penning looking over a map of the world. "Agent Hobbs glad you could make it." Penning said as he looked up from the map. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you any information over the phone. Everything is of utmost secrecy right now."

Hobbs was even more intrigued about what Penning needed from him keeping up the secrecy pretext. He went into the office and closed the door and Penning motioned at the chair across from his desk. Luke sat down and asked, "What do you need me to do Agent Penning?"

"I need you to find Agent Brian O' Conner and I need this to stay very quiet. We have leaks in places where there shouldn't be and it could put O' Conner in more danger than he already is right now."

"What kind of mission do you have him on?" Luke asked curious as to the imminent danger that Brian O' Conner could be in.

"He's not on a mission per se. He was working undercover as an LAPD officer and they sent him under as a street racer to find some people hijacking the semis but circumstances changed and he took the lead suspect with him on the run and the rest of the team is in tatters. Two are MIA while two are seriously injured and the suspect's sister is taking care of them. I'm worried about the two that are MIA and need to find O' Conner and Toretto quickly before someone ends up killing him or both of them."

"Who's after O' Conner?" Luke asked looking at the worried expression on Penning's face.

"Criminal mastermind Owen Shaw." Penning said while finding his file.

"Owen Shaw?" Luke laughed. He thought, _"What the hell had O' Conner gotten himself into with this psychopath?"_

"Find this amusing do you Hobbs?" Penning asked with a raised brow.

"The craziness of the situation, yes. What does Owen Shaw have to do with O' Conner?" Hobbs asked as he sobered up his laughing.

"Top secret information Hobbs. Before Brian joined the academy after high school he was in some sort of relationship with Owen Shaw. I only found out because he was having a nightmare a few years ago."

"Shit Penning. The guy's a goner. Owen doesn't mess around when he wants to find people himself."

"Yes I know." Penning growled. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Which is why I called you. If you need to talk to anyone in the Bureau come through me, like I said we have leaks and I don't want this anymore fucked up than it already is."

Hobbs raised his hands in surrender. "I'll call you first. Has anything been put out on these two?"

"Yeah against my warnings to keep quiet Bilkins put out APBs at the Mexican and Canadian borders for Brian and Dom."

"And this is the person you worry about?"

"One of them." Penning retorted thinking of a few other agents chafed by Brian's success rate.

"Alright I'll keep things quiet and if I need any help I'll call you. Do you possibly know where O' Conner would go since he's disappearing?"

"No but you might want to try Europe. I don't know where he'd go but he seems like he'd know how to get there. He's not a great UC agent for nothing." Penning said as he handed Hobbs O' Conner and Shaw's files.

Hobbs opened Brian's file and saw pictures of the agent. He gaped at the Southern California surfer smiling up from his picture wearing a white tee and baggy jeans next to a green Eclipse. He flipped through the pages and saw pictures of Dominic Toretto and his team. All of them, so different from the other, but fitting together in their mixed up little family kind of way and Hobbs could see why Brian possibly flipped. The only way to know for sure was to find him and ask him.


	16. Chapter 16

Once Owen had left the two alone Leon started to pace the room while Letty watched from the bed she was propped against. "When I get my hands on Brian..." Leon started.

Letty stood up and interrupted his pacing. "Yo man! What's your problem?"

Leon glared at Letty and said, "If Owen wants the narc then we can find him for him. It would solve all of our problems."

"It won't solve any of our problems Leon. Brian might be a cop but he didn't narc us out and he tried to protect us where he could."

"Going soft on us Letty! You used to want to clobber his ass into the grill work of the Supra when we were working on that!"

Letty growled and said, "No I've just got my eyes open you asshole! Brian's done a lot of things in his life but so have we and if Brian's in trouble we need to help where we can!"

Leon glared at Letty and said, "Next time our paths cross he won't make it to the other side."

Letty poked her finger in Leon's chest and she said, "If you do anything to hurt Brian I won't save your ass from Dom. He's trying to keep Dom out of jail and if he had to run with him then so be it. Shit happens. Now we gotta figure out how to get out from under Shaw and find Dom and Brian ourselves."

"I don't give a shit what Dom does. Brian's not getting away with tearing all of us apart."

"You need to grow up Leon. Brian is doing his best - I don't know how I know but I know that he wouldn't do this unless he needed to do it."

What the two didn't know was that on the other side of the door Owen Shaw had heard every word and now knew exactly how to play his cards to get to Brian fastest. He walked away from the door chuckling evilly. Letty continued to try and talk sense into Leon but Leon wasn't ready to listen yet.

Hobbs had had his ear to the ground listening for whispers of O' Conner and Toretto or even Letty or Leon - either would work for him as they'd make a circle eventually and find where everyone scattered and then he'd be able to gather everyone up and bring them in so Penning could arrest them. He was given a rookie FBI Agent named Sophie Trinh that Penning assured Hobbs was an asset to have around and that she could get access to things he couldn't to help with his search. At a coffee shop a couple of miles from the FBI building Sophie looked over Hobbs and asked, "What's Penning got on you to have you looking for his star agent?"

"Nothing just the thrill of the search really." Hobbs shrugged. "O' Conner was taught by the best but no one can hide forever so someone in the team will slip up and they'll surface soon enough. I've got a few eyes and ears in Europe and some main points in Russia as a lot of places aren't friendly to US extradition."

"Smart thinking. Does Penning want you to bring him in or what?"

"Don't really know. I'll find them first and then whatever Penning wants to do with them then fine."

Sophie grinned, "But you so want to arrest them and bring them in for punishment?"

"I do but I don't have all the information I need to make that decision. For all I know Brian is undercover and had to incorporate Dom into the web of lies he's spinning keeping everyone away."

"Brian does have that talent." At Hobbs quired eyebrow she explained, "He keeps people far out of his main circle. He only talks to a couple of people but that's about it."

"Who does he talk to?"

"Well Penning for one and then his other boss Tanner with the LAPD. That was his main cover for us."

"That's it? No friends? No family?"

Sophie shook her head and said, "No not until he went under at Toretto's. Then he started to change more so than what you normally see from a UC agent."

"Interesting." Hobbs said as he finished off his coffee.

Brian and Dom had made it to Monaco and they had a nice suite in a medium sized hotel with their names on it and they settled in with some room service. Once they were alone again Brian had Dom pinned to the bed and said, "The Grand Prix will be awesome to watch from our box seats."

"Not as fun as watching you but this is a once in a lifetime event. I've got you (for) the rest of our lives." Dom said as he ran his hand over Brian's still shorn hair and stroked the back of his neck.

Brian smiled at that confession and said, "Yes you do Mr. Torrence." Then he swallowed any of Dom's protests to their alias name by kissing him deeply.

Dom wanted to flip Brian over and have his way with him but he knew Brian would tell him when he was ready. For now he'd stick with Brian's tongue trying to pull his own tongue out of his mouth and Brian keeping him pinned to the bed in a very cop like manner but Dom didn't have a problem with that - he loved that Brian was taking more risks as he felt safer and this was one of the intimate moments they had had since going on the run and finding out that Brian's ex was trying to find Brian.

Dom wrapped his arms around Brian's back and rolled them over so he was on top. He wanted to show Brian what it was like to make love so he started to the first steps by reaching for Brian's shorts and slipping the button free. Brian groaned and arched into Dom's body as Dom continued to push his shorts and boxers off his hips in one try. Brian gripped the back of Dom's shirt and kept the kisses deep as Dom kept all his senses busy so he couldn't be distracted.

A continuous ringing of the telephone interrupted everything and Brian reached for the phone by his head. "Bonjour?"

"Bonjour Brian."

Brian's insides went cooler than even he knew. He hoped to never to hear that voice again and just like he'd feared he knew where they were.

~Fin~


End file.
